The present invention relates to an improvement in a means of protecting the rear bumper of vehicles used in towing utility trailers, boats, campers and other apparatus employing a ball hitch type connection. More specifically, a method by which the area of the rear bumper immediately adjacent to the ball hitch is protected from dents and scratches when the towing vehicle is being moved backwards and aligned with the trailer for attachment.
The ball hitch mechanism consists of a round ball which is mounted to the back end of the towing vehicle, and a concave, ball-shaped receiver apparatus which is mounted to the trailer. The concave receiver apparatus fits over the ball mounted on the towing vehicle and is locked into place by means of a clamp portion contained within the receiver apparatus.
In order to effectuate the hitch configuration, the back of the towing vehicle and front of the trailer must be brought together in close proximity. This is usually accomplished by backing the towing vehicle up to within a few inches of the front of the trailer and moving the trailer hitch into an aligned and attached position on the vehicle. This task can be very difficult especially when the hitch portion is unmovable due to the weight of the trailer such as in campers and large boats. This problem may also be present with smaller trailers especially when the person making the attachment lacks the physical strength to move the hitch.
In the past, the process of backing up a towing vehicle to the front of a trailer could result in damage to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle while jockeying the vehicle about. Even with the use of side mirrors, the driver of the towing vehicle often finds it very difficult to see how close the two surfaces are to each other. If the driver backs up too far and too quickly, the forward most surface of the trailer's tongue apparatus can come in contact with the rear bumper of the towing vehicle, causing dents or scratches. The driver is usually required to get out of the vehicle several times to check the proximity of the towing vehicle and trailer, which is time consuming and frustrating.
Even when the driver has an assistant, the result is often the same. Signals between the assistant and the driver can be misconstrued or unheard, causing the driver to hit the front of the trailer tongue with the rear portion of his vehicle. Thus, even when the driver is being helped by a second person, these occasional collisions between the towing vehicle and the trailer are inevitable.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be clearly seen that a device for preventing damage to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle when it comes into contact with the front of a trailer's receiver apparatus is highly desirable. Further, it is desirable to provide such a device that will simplify the process of attaching a trailer to a towing vehicle. It is also highly desirable to provide a device, as above, which can be used by a driver to elevate ones self above the trailer apparatus, such as a rear step. This step would also allow a user access to the rear portion of the towing vehicle. Finally, it would be desirable to provide such a device with a means of safely and securely locking a vehicle to a trailer at the hitch area.